BlueCollar Love
by urmyfavorite
Summary: Blink and Mush meet in a fastfood joint. Written for Blink Week.


Disclaimer: If I owned Newsies, I wouldn't have to write fan fiction, would I?

The fast-food restaurant where Blink worked was busy today. Which was good, of course. It had been a slow week, and he was glad for something to do, but most of all he was glad because the more people that came in, the higher the chance that He would be in as well. He was Nicholas Myers, and he worked in the auto shop across the street. Blink had glanced at his name the one time he paid with a credit card. Blink was obsessed with him. It was almost worth the angry, impatient customers and the screaming children for that smile and thank-you, that brief touch of hands as money was exchanged. Now, as he poured a much-too-large drink for a much-too large person, that was all he could think about. He looked around the front of the store, and saw nothing but anonymous faces.

"Looking for lover boy again?" asked Sean. Blink's obsession was nowhere near a secret. "You're spilling your drink." Blink yanked his hand back in surprise, which spilled the soda even more. He hadn't even noticed the cup was overflowing. He apologized to the customer as he hurriedly wiped his hands off.

"No harm in hoping." he replied.

"Y'know, I really don't think he swings your way, buddy. I mean, the kid works in a car shop, for Christ's sake!"

"What can I say? Guys with dirty hands turn me on." Unfortunately, Blink was pretty sure that Sean was right. His gaydar wasn't all that fine-tuned, and he could definitely imagine that all of his "mutual attraction" was just wishful thinking. It had happened before, after all. Blink continued working, and pouted over his situation. Suddenly, he felt a sharp kick in his shin.

"Ow! What the hell, Spot?" he said sharply, not even bothering to lower his voice. Sean looked at him, and then glanced pointedly towards the counter. There he stood, in all his curly-haired, brown-eyed glory. Blink did a double take. How had he managed to take his order, give him his change, and get halfway through serving him without noticing whom he was? He really needed to stop pouting so hard. Nicholas Myers noticed Blink noticing him, and smiled.

"Hey, how's it going?" Blink couldn't really believe that Nicholas Myers had started a conversation, so he just stared, holding a sandwich wrapped in tinfoil. After half a moment's awkward silence, he started to walk away.

"Oh, um, your sandwich!" Blink half-shouted, and Nicholas turned around. Blink handed it to him, and this time, when their hands touched, they both looked up and caught the other's eyes. They looked away quickly. "Well, see you tomorrow." Blink said rather stupidly. Nicholas Myers walked away, and Sean stared at Blink.

"Well, maybe I was wrong." he said simply, and turned back to his work, leaving Blink feeling confused. After about fifteen minutes, he didn't feel much better. He heard his customer sigh angrily, and felt someone grab his shoulder from behind.

"Louis! That's the fifth order you screwed up! Take a break!" Blink mumbled an apology, and headed outside for a few minutes. He slid his back down the wall until he was almost sitting on the ground. He pulled out his pack of smokes, shook out the last one, and was just about to light up, when he heard

"Hey. Can I bum one?"

"Oh, this is my last one."

"Oh. Ok." For the second time that day, Nicholas Myers turned away, and Blink called him back." But I don't mind sharing. I mean, if you don't mind, that is."

"I don't mind." He sat down next to Blink. "I'm Mush, by the way. And you're… Louis?" He pointed to Blink's nametag.

"Kid Blink to my friends." he responded. There was a pause, during which Blink took the opportunity to pull out his lighter. He took a drag, and handed it off to Mush, enjoying the simple yet intimate action. As they shared a smoke, they didn't talk the way Blink had hoped they would, but at the same time, it was wonderful. Even if he never saw Mush again (which he hoped was not the case) at least they had seen each other in some sort of a non-food service setting. Blink sighed, and let his head thump against the brick. Mush looked over to him, opened his mouth a bit, shut it again, and then changed his mind.

"So, when do you get off work?"


End file.
